wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Whitecap
|-|Introduction= W H I T E C A P This Sona belongs to Animal The coding was done by Gran Please do not edit or steal for rps and fanfics without permission. Please deal with it if there's something you disagree with in here, everybody has different opinions, and I don't want to be in the middle of drama. Intro |-|Canon= APPEARANCE Whitecap looks like no other SeaWing/IceWing. Her mainscales are sea green, like the water you see at the shore of the Atlantic Ocean. Cap's underscales are a dark/lightish blue, like when you look out farther past the saltly green waters, and notice a prett blue. Her SeaWing lights are a pure white, looking like long streaks of flattened out stars when lit up. Her wing flap are the same color, big and lengthy. So are her IceWing spikes, cousing down her body; although she does not have a clutter of tail spikes like a pure IceWing. Whitecap's eyes are a whole other story. Her pupils are normally a teal color, with an amber streak running in the left eye. Cap's eye color changes often, somtimes looking more green, sometimes more blue; and the amber streak appears and disappears from time to time. Also, Whitecap does not look specifically like a certain tribe. She is not long and lanky like an IceWing, but more compact and on the shorter side, like a SeaWing. Her cheekbone is slim, but Cap's tail is more chunky. She is actually very muscular, due to years of fighting classes. She wears a silver chain around her neck, and a small scar above the chain, from a coral accident. PERSONALITY All tied together, that quote sums up Whitecap. Hardheaded, wants to get her way, and likes when it does go her way. She gets into arguments easily, and it's almost automatic. She doesn't care if she has to yell their ear off. Speaking of yelling, she actually enjoys ''it. Yelling at the top of her lungs...so much fun! Cap's the kind of dragon that would stand up to a bully, but she can't really tell the difference between roughhousing and bullying, and she ''does have a reputation: feisty, strong, dominant. She is the alpha in a pack of wolves, and the boss. She takes leadership in school projects, games, you name it. Whitecap cares a lot about the earth, plants, but especially animals. Cap's pet, a dolphin named Click Click Whistle Click, (Click for short) understands her better than any dragon could ever understand her. She has a connection with fauna, better than most dragons. Under the layers of sharp coral (get it?), Whitecap has a huge heart. She takes pity on others in pain, sadness, etc. Cap has a tendency to not take it harshly on others that are not as demanding as her, but if they really tick her off, let's just say she has another dragon to add to her enemies list. She dislikes any sort of rudeness, and will not have it. Especially when the spoiled brats do it. She hates gore, but can deal with a moderate amount of blood. Sometimes Cap feels insanely insecure, like one one in the world can comfort her. It happens when she has a bad day at school, or misses her best friend so dearly it's overwhelming. She feels alone, in a dark era, nothing to make it better. Most times she feels like she wants to curl up, and cry. Cry until the world is over. She doesn't want to talk to anyone about it, because she feels as if she can't trust anyone. Highly suspicious of everyone, she has a hard time finding trust in anyone. She can be a huge worry wart, worrying about things when they come up. She also gets really nervous sometimes, and believes she has a minor case of anxiety. Mostly, she's an extrovert and likes to talk and having attention. Although Cap hates it when others get in her face, and sometimes she just wants to be alone. She tries to hide her feelings, but she's pretty emotional and most times everyone can tell. Breathing deep really calms her down, and she does that a lot. She hates other dragons touching her, mostly strangers, though. Whitecap enjoys to have her own space, but not completely isolated. Cap does NOT like school. Math is the WORST, with all the decimals, multiplication, failures, fractions. She likes reading and writing, her two strong subjects. Whitecap has won many writing awards, and a fast reader. She is often found doodling in class, and has the attention span of a fly. She remembers one time during a lesson, she completely blanked out, and doesn't remember a thing. But Cap is very smart. Very creative and artistic, is a good way to describe her. She thinks in a different way, unlike the normal dragon brain. A good singer, too, loving to sing when nobody's around, but a total clutz when singing all by herself in front of a crowd. Clumsy in general, always tripping and falling. Whitecap loves animals, but can't bring herself to be vegetarian or vegan, because meat tastes good. Also, it keeps the population of the species down in a good way. STRENGTHS AND WEAKNESSES History Whitecap's father, Chill, was an important general in the Great War. One day, he fought Blister's army, full of SeaWings. Current, a beautiful SeaWing healer, caught the eye of him. He quickly slinked through the fighting dragons, to find Current working on wrapping a SeaWing's arm. "Hey," Chill said, romantically. "Uh!" startled to see an IceWing, Current folded her fists and punched him in the face. "What was that for?!" he said. Then, Current realized something: he was funny, charming, romantic, he was perfect. ''"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she giggled. She looked into his eyes, and so did he. They quickly skipped out of the battle and hid behind the palm trees. Current and Chill decided to abandon their jobs in the war, and live together in the Hidden Palace, where Current had a small apartment. First, Current had to convince Coral to let Chill live in the palace with her. The queen was very skeptical at first. "What if he is a spy," said Queen Coral. "He's not, your majesty," replied Current. "Argh, ''fine." The queen of the SeaWings replied coldly. So, the two moved into Current's apartment. It was really small, almost too small, and whenever they went out together, the SeaWings would give them dirty looks, and even tell what they felt about them to their face. Chill and Current never cared. A few months later, Chill preposed to Current. "Yes, a billion times yes!" she squealed. The wedding was small, but stunning. Coral and Anemone came, and so did Current's mother, Aqua. Some of Current's friends came, too. Chill actually managed to make some SeaWing friends, so they came in support of him. Before they knew it, Current annouced she was going to have an egg. Filled with joy, Current and Chill waited patiently for they sea green and light blue egg to hatch. the tiny creature wriggled around, and Chill picked her up. "Werble." "Aww, she's adorable!" squealed her mother. "Look at those white spikes, and sea green scales," "Yeah, she looks like a little whitecap!" joked Chill. Current's eyes lit up. "Then that's what we'll call her! Whitecap!" "It's perfect." RELATIONSHIPS Ask for your OC to be put in with Cap's relations! Click Click Whistle Click Cap loves her pet very much, and Click understands Cap more than anyone else. Current Whitecap loves her mother, even though she can get mad at Cap. Chill Cap respects her dad more than everybody else. She loves how he laughs out loud, and how brave he was to fight in the war. ~Nightwatcher~ Whitecap really admires this introverted NightWing. Whitecap wishes she was less ruthless and social, always getting herself into some sort of drama. She likes shy dragons, and is somewhat attracted to them. Cap admires how Nightwatcher doesn't want to make enemies, which Whitecap can't help but make. She wants to be more like her, and she and Nightwatcher are good friends. Super Positive!! Noble Cappy is good friends with Noble, and they get along well. She thinks it's cool to have tinted glasses, and agrees with her hence destroying Fortnite. Super Postitve Granite "I'm really, really confused..." Whitecap finds the dragon as confusing for some reason, but she has no idea why. Moondusk WIp Orcinus Wip |-|Modern= APPEARANCE Whitecap has the same colors and body like in her Canon appearance, except she stands upright, and her leg muscles are a bit bigger. She usually wears a T-shirt and shorts, occasionally a hoodie, jeans, and bracelets. She hates dressing up, so when she has too, it's usually going to be a nice shirt, some leggings, and maybe a necklace. Her scales are very soft, mostly because she likes bath bombs, lotions, and moisturizers. (Of course, only brands with the Cruelty free sticker). PERSONALITY REAL LIFE QUOTES History RELATIONSHIPS Ask for your OC to be put in with Cap's relations! Dragon Yeet |-|Trivia and Gallery= TRIVIA {| class="quote" align="center" style="width: auto; border: 2px solid #388db5; background: rgba(36, 99, 97, 0.6); padding: 2px;" | "I am weird and wonderful! } *I requested Whitecap on Pokeball's Three Houses thingy thread, and she said Cap was a black eagle/ blue lion, she couldn't decide. *Volleyball freak *DISNEY IS LIFE. *Can can will sing every Decendants song out there *Pretty childish when it comes to playing and trends *Not VSCO, but SAVE DEM POOR TURTLES!!! *Was on popular pages the week of Halloween, and the week of Dec.19 (WOAH). GALLERY Fullbody image needed Aesthetics coot.png and.jpg 1__laiUDqvJrVn5Skp8bpoSg.jpeg 2ef.gif csilla-rodonyi-underwater-019.gif General Gallery Whitecap palette!.png|Whitecap's color palate! USE IT when drawing her! Whitecapy.png|AMAZING ref by Moonbreeze, with slight edits by me whitecaponpicrew.png|YAY I learned how to use Picrew! So this is Whitecap humanized! 65A29C8D-A6F3-424A-B67F-09E8FEF626C3.jpeg|Amazing aesthetic by Mercy! Thank you so much!! Screenshot 2019-10-20-12-15-47.png|Stunning aesthetic by Protogen! Wow, it's so beautiful! whitecapbypiggy.png|ADORABLE drawing of Cap by Piggy! Thank you SO much!! Download20191000225130.png|Whitecap differentlet humanized by Fish! Thanky! 36A1C25C-515B-4C7F-AD4A-3954B215D794.png|By Sparki!! Thank you so much, it's adorable!! Whitecapchipper.png|Cap by Chipper!!! Wow, I love it so much!!! Thank you!! Whitecap col;lage.jpg|collage thing by meee Pffff.png|Valentine's Day avatar thing Category:SeaWings Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Animal56) Category:Occupation (Athlete) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Characters Category:Hybrids